Occupants of residential structures often leave their residence during daylight hours and later return to their home during the darkness of night time. In such circumstances, the exterior doorway of the home is often dark, making it difficult for the occupant to select an appropriate entry key and to properly manipulate locks, knobs, and latches for entry into the home. Upon successfully opening such darkened entry door at such residence, such occupant may on occasion finds that a power outage has occurred, and that hard wired electrical lights within the residence are inoperable. In such circumstances, the occupant often has difficulty entering and walking through the house in search of a portable electric flashlight or in search of a candlestick and matches.
The instant inventive assembly for doorway illumination solves or ameliorates problems discussed above by providing a specialized electric torch and related structures and assemblies which automatically illuminate a residential exterior doorway's entry knob, latch, or lock upon opening of an associated exterior screen door or storm door, and which further provide a readily accessible and useable portable electric torch carriage and used by the occupant within a darkened house.